De frutas va la cosa
by mr-nadie
Summary: One-short Spamano. Todo comenzó con un plátano. Ese plátano fue el causante de una pequeña guerra interna entre España y Romano. Punto De Vista de España.


-Así que esto es lo que vosotros llamáis el famoso "Plátano de Canarias"…

Sonreí, sin poder contener mi emoción. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo que Romano probara aquella fruta. La agarró y le dio un par de vueltas, como analizándola.

-Parece una maldita banana normal y corriente.

Traté de esconder lo que me habían indignado aquellas palabras, ya que escuchar eso venir de la boca de mi pareja sentimental me había dolido. Era como si yo, frente al italiano, le llamara a la pizza con piña, pizza.

-Pero, Roma, ¿no ves lo diferentes que son? El plátano tiene una forma más curva y es más corto…

-Já. Cómo tu pene.

Forcé una sonrisa ante el comentario, aguantándome las ganas de golpearlo en el hombro. Sabía que mentía con su comentario por razones obvias.

-…También tiene más potasio y un sabor más dulce que la banana.

-Son lo mismo.

Suspiré en voz alta, rodando los ojos.

-Tú sólo pruébalo.

Y ahí estaba yo, expectante y deseoso de ver como se introducía de forma erótica el plátano. Pude notar como mi emoción aumentaba por ello, por lo que me sentí demasiado pervertido. No obstante, no aparté la visión de mi italiano, el cual había comenzado a pelarlo y mirarlo con poco interés.

Y ahí fue cuando, rompiéndome el alma en mil pedazos, lo partió y se llevó un trozo a la boca. ¿Pero quién hace eso? Él sabía cuáles eran mis intenciones, estoy seguro. Sentí cómo mi corazón se encogía por el dolor que el joven me acababa de ocasionar.

-Está rico-Comentó, partiendo otro pedazo-. Sí puedo notar la diferencia de sabor.

-Me alegro…

Mi tono de voz sonó lúgubre y deprimente, mas no preguntó. Pude notar cómo dibujaba una maléfica sonrisa de forma disimulada. Sabía que fastidiarme era su plan desde el comienzo.

…

-Oye, Roma. ¿Te apetece encargar una pizza? Se acerca la hora de cenar.

Este me miró algo desconfiado, mas no comentó nada al respecto.

-Sí. En el sitio de siempre, ¿no?

-Eres muy exquisito respecto a la comida italiana, y es el único sitio cerca de mi casa que te gusta, así que no quedará otra.

-Era para asegurarme.

\- ¿Qué te apetece echarle esta vez? ¿Alguna variante? He oído que le echan ahora diferentes hortalizas, como maíz dulce por ejemplo.

-Idiota. Sabes que no me gustan las verduras- Se dejó caer en el sofá y encendió la tele.

-¿Cómo que no? El tomate es una verdura…

Me miró incrédulo.

-El tomate es una fruta, idiota.

Ahí sí que me había herido el alma.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-¿Idiota?

-No, no. Antes.

-¿Qué? El tomate tiene semillas en el interior, y la fruta es el recipiente de la planta que tiene semillas, así que…

Me dejé caer en el suelo sobre mis rodillas y palmas de las manos. Llevaba toda la vida engañado.

-¡Qué dramático eres!- Suspiró- ¿Vas a encargar la pizza sí o no?

-Encárgala tú. Yo necesito pensar en mis cosas un rato…

Me levanté y senté a su lado. Pude escuchar cómo conversaba con uno de los trabajadores de la pizzería. Encargó la de siempre, aunque antes de que pudiera replicarle el ingrediente que le faltaba a mi porción, colgó.

-Oye. Sabes que siempre pido con aceitunas…

Este se encogió de hombros, como diciéndome "Te fastidias por no haberla encargado tú". Había declarado la guerra.

Primero el plátano, luego los tomates, y ahora las aceitunas en mi maravillosa pizza que tendría que pagar yo de mi bolsillo o me quedaba sin sexo por un mes, pero no. Me había cansado.

La cena llegó sobre las nueve y media. Mi italiano querido la dejó sobre la mesa y se sentó, esperando a que le pasara un plato. Únicamente cogí para mí y me senté frente suyo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Su mirada de sorpresa fue máxima cuando vio lo que pensaba hacer.

-No serás capaz de…

Asentí, mostrando aún aquella mueca astuta. Sin dilación, agarré un pedazo de pizza y lo dejé sobre el plato recién colocado en la mesa, para después dirigir la vista a Romano, el cual había comenzado a palideces.

-No. No lo hagas.

Y llevé un trozo a la boca.

-¿¡Pero por qué haces esto!? ¿¡Cortar la pizza con cuchillo y tenedor!? ¿¡Estás loco!?

Me reí de forma siniestra. Sus cejas se arquearon y le dio la vuelta a la silla, retirándome la mirada. No me importó. El daño estaba hecho.

Sabía que me odiaba por haber hecho eso. Sabía que en una buena temporada no volvería a comer conmigo por pensar siquiera en lo que acababa de presenciar. Me regodeé para mis adentros mientras seguía riéndome.

-Por cierto, Roma. No tenía suelto así que pagué con tu dinero.

Mi querido novio se giró al escuchar esas palabras a una velocidad que nunca pensé que fuera capaz de llegar, para luego agarrarme de la camiseta y balancearme.

-¿Quién te dio permiso a cogerme la cartera, cabeza almendra?

-La pizza estaba a tu gusto, por lo que pensé que debías pagarla tú. Además, siempre soy yo el que gasta el dinero, y sabes cómo están las cosas en mi país.

Romano me soltó de forma brusca y me señaló con el dedo.

-Estás buscándote problemas, españolito.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Insultarme? ¿Pegarme? Eso ya lo haces hasta de buenas- Le sonreí, mostrando mis dientes, notando como se quedaba sin ideas para amenazarme.

-Yo… ¡No volveré aquí!

Cogió la pizza en brazos y se fue de allí, dejándome solo.

-¡Oye! ¡Pero déjame algo al menos!

-¡La pagué yo y pienso quedármela!- Me contestó a voz de grito desde la lejanía.

-¡Por esa lógica me debes 23 pizzas y media!

Me levanté de mala gana y fui a mi habitación, sabiendo que Romano estaría allí. Efectivamente, el pequeño se encontraba tumbado en mi cama, comiendo la cena. Me sonrió con una mirada maligna y limpió su mano a las sábanas.

-¡Romano!

Pensar en todo lo que tendría que frotar esas manchas de grasa consiguió que me bajara la tensión. Miré enfadado al joven que descansaba felizmente en el colchón, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de mí y echar la llave.

-Muy bien, mi querido italiano. Tú lo has querido.

Me acerqué poco a poco a la cama, como si fuera un felino a punto de atacar. Cualquiera diría que recordaba a un gato acechando a un punto de luz de un láser, pero eso no importa. Sin dilación, salté sobre él y le robé el trozo de cena, para luego lamerlo y devolvérselo. Entrecerró los ojos, mostrando su enfado. Me arrojó la porción a la cara y la recogí antes de que esta cayera sobre las aun aceptablemente limpias sábanas.

-¡Un momento! ¡Tregua!- Moví la pizza hacia ambos lados, simulando que era una bandera blanca, antes de que mi pareja hiciera algo que pudiera fastidiarme más.

El otro se me quedó mirando, molesto.

-Cariño. ¿Te ha pasado algo hoy? Llevas un día entero molestándome.

-Empezaste tú, idiota.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-He visto tu huerto. Has plantado… Has plantado…

Comenzó a estremecerse, para luego soltar una lágrima de frustración. Le abracé, aún confuso.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡HAS PLANTADO PATATAS, TÚ, MALDITO IDIOTA!

Acaricié su pelo con la mano libre de la comida y besé su frente.

-Mira que eres tonto, enserio. ¿Tanta tontería por sólo eso?

-Eras el único que no había caído en eso, Toño… Eras el único…

-Sssh… Ya pasó, ¿sí? Piensa que aunque plante patatas ahora, seguiré queriéndote, y a los tomates.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí.

Me miró a los ojos un momento y se sonrojó. Acto seguido, dejó la caja con la cena sobre el suelo y frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Tráeme ese plátano ahora mismo!

-¿¡Qué!?


End file.
